The Other Side of my Soul
by zFTail
Summary: Sorry je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée qui résume bien ma fic puisque je laisse libre court à mon imagination tout au long de l'écriture de celle-ci c'est pourquoi je vous invite à écouter votre curiosité et à venir lire cette histoire. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey salut à tou(te)s et bienvenue pour le prologue de cette première fan-fiction ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en écris une, mais c'est la première fois que je me lance sur Fairy Tail et avec ce compte. Je me lance un défi en incluant un OC qui est un personnage que j'ai crée plutôt «accidentellement». Comment ? J'ai une imagination débordante qui me joue parfois des tours, et avant de dormir, j'aime jouer des histoires dans ma tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né mon OC, qui je l'espère, arrivera à se greffer à ce merveilleux monde qu'est Fairy Tail.**

 **Trêves de bavardages, le contexte, les personnages (à part l'OC) et la plupart des lieux ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Hiro Hashima.**

 **Je ne suis pas très doué en résumé c'est pour cela qu'il sera très certainement assez simpliste et minimaliste. Je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur fera l'histoire, j'aime assez les histoires contenant plus de 10 chapitres, mais je verrais au fur et à mesure si elle dépassera ou non ce chiffre. En ce qui concerne la ponctualité de la publication des chapitres je ne suis, à l'heure actuelle, pas en mesure de vous donner une base exacte. Pour le moment j'ai pas mal de temps libre que je pourrais consacrer à l'avancée de mon histoire, mais une fois que j'aurais repris une formation ou trouvé du travail, il se peut et il est même très probable que les délais soient un peu plus longs, tout en ne dépassant pas plusieurs mois non plus.**

 **Je pars sur une base de ne pas abandonné cette fic en cours de route (et oui, j'ai moi aussi connu ce sentiment de déception extrême à la lecture d'une fiction abandonnée en cours de route à laquelle j'aurais tant aimé une suite..). C'est pour quoi, cher lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vais allez au bout de cette histoire. (Pardon pour la longueur de cette introduction mais j'aime poser les choses clairement avant d'attaquer.)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tou(te)s une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews histoire d'avoir quelques retour, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs et j'essaierais, dans la mesure du possible, de vous répondre au début de chaque chapitre.**

Chapitre 1 : Le retour du mage mystérieux.

Notre histoire débute dans la ville de Magnolia, non loin de la Cathédrale Cardia. Ce jour-là, un soleil de plomb surplombait la petite ville alors plongée dans une douce chaleur estivale. Les rues plutôt calmes d'habitude, étaient baignées de rires et de discussions, tout les habitants profitaient de ce doux temps pour se promener dans la ville. Un marché avait lieu dans le centre. Les enfants riaient et les passants étaient émerveillés par la beauté des rues par un si beau temps. Bien qu'ils ne furent pas autant subjugués que lors de la floraison des cerisiers multicolores qui faisaient tout les ans la fierté de la petite bourgade.

Ce jour-là, à la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était la même que tout les jours précédents celui-ci. Mirajane s'occupait joyeusement du bar, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, sa joie de vivre donnait du baume au cœur à qui la côtoyait. Kanna était déjà assise au comptoir à boire son tonneau tout en lâchant deux trois jurant à l'attention de tout les mages qui, comme à leur habitude, faisaient un vacarme épouvantables. Des chaises et des tables volaient, des rires plus forts que de raisons éclataient, et, dans un coin, comme chaque jours, Natsu et Grey étaient en train de se disputer.

«Répètes un peu ça, sale exhibitionniste bouffeur de glaçons ?» Natsu avait l'air très remonté et colla sa joue contre celle de son adversaire comme pour tenter de prendre le dessus.

«Tu m'as très bien entendu espèce de chimpanzé allumeur de barbecue, JE suis le plus fort de nous deux, tu as beau être un chasseur de dragon tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ma magie constructrice.» Lâcha un Grey déterminé à en découdre le plus rapidement possible.

Lucy, assise à une table en train de siroter sa boisson poussa un soupir désespéré.

«Les garçons, vous n'avez plus 2 ans, cessez de vous battre chaque jour pour des histoires aussi puériles...»

Natsu, qui savait que la blonde avait tapé dans le mile, tenta quand même de se défendre de manière enfantine.

«Hé Lucy, c'est pas gentil ça, c'est pas de ma faute si la sorbetière me cherche toujours des noises !»

«Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sorbetière l'allume gaz ?! Et Lucy, c'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil de dire ça, je te signale que c'est lui qui vient toujours me chercher.»

«Lucy a raison, bande de sombres crétins. Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre geindre à longueur de journée, à cause de vous et de vos enfantillage la guilde se transforme en véritable garderie, et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les nounous aujourd'hui, alors si vous ne la fermez pas un peu, je vous promet que vous allez en subir les conséquences.»

Cette voix sèche et autoritaire eu le mérite, comme à chaque fois, de faire taire les deux fauteurs de trouble.

«Pa-pardon Erza...» Répondit un Natsu tout penaud, imité de près par le magicien de glace.

La dite Erza en question était assise seule à une table, en train de déguster son fraisier quotidien. Elle se frotta les tempes, les yeux clos. Si il avait bien une chose que la Reine des fées détestait, c'était être dérangée en plein repas, encore plus quand celui-ci prenait l'apparence d'un délicieux gâteaux à la fraise. Elle avait surpris tout le monde au départ avec cette lubie étrange, mais autant vous dire que personne n'avait plus chercher à comprendre, car, vous connaissez Erza... Un regard et vous vous liquéfiez sur place. Elle ne rigolait pas avec SON fraisier.

Lucy se leva et s'approcha de la table où la mage à la chevelure rouge était assise et demanda d'une voix toute timide.

«Je peux m'asseoir ici..?» Elle désigna la chaise en face d'Erza.

Erza ria doucement et adressa un sourire à la blonde.

«Bien sûr que tu peux Lucy, quelle question. Ce n'est pas parce que je réprimande les garçons à cause de leur immaturité que je suis un monstre, nous somme une équipe, et vous êtes mes amis.» Elle se coupa un instant avant de reprendre «Par contre... Si tu touches à mon délicieux gâteau, je ne répondrais plus de rien et je devrais me montrer sévère !» Elle avait prit un ton sérieux tout en esquissant un sourire à la fin pour signifier à Lucy qu'elle tentait une plaisanterie.

Ce que la constellationiste compris puisqu'elle ria à son tour avant de demander.

«Dis-moi Erza, ça ne te dirais pas de repartir en mission avec les garçons ? Et Happy bien sûr ! Je trouve que nous n'en avons pas fait tous ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà...»

«Bien sûr, cela me semble être une bonne idée ! Tu as une idée particulière en tête ?»

Lucy regarda Erza et lui tendit une feuille de mission que la chevalière s'empressa de lire.

«800,000 Joyaux à quiconque parviendra à terrasser le monstre géant qui terrorise notre village. Hum, si la récompense est aussi élevée c'est que ce «monstre» doit quand même être sacrément costaud. Mais dis-moi Lucy, depuis quand tu aimes choisir des missions périlleuses ?»

Lucy se mit à rougir sans raison évidente (il fallait dire qu'elle rougissait dès qu'on lui posait une question qui remettait en question ses compétences de mage.)

«Et bien... J'ai envie de progresser... Et puis, avec Natsu, Grey et toi, je me sens en sécurité. Puis... Je n'ai pas un seul joyau pour payer mon loyer de ce mois-ci, alors j'avoue que j'ai aussi regardé la prime...» Elle bégayait, se sentant subitement honteuse.

Erza, comprenant qu'elle venait de mettre son amie dans l'embarra se dépêcha de tenter de se rattraper.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Lucy, en aucun cas je ne remet tes compétences en doute. Jamais je ne me permettrais une telle chose. C'est une bonne idée, si les garçons sont d'accord, nous allons nous y rendre.»

Les garçons en question s'étaient rapprochés et avait tout entendu.

«Go terrasser ce monstre de pacotille !» S'écria Natsu soudain plein d'entrain.

«Ouais !» Cria le chat bleu.

Grey quand à lui acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Lucy était heureuse. Elle aimait ses amis, et elle aimait cette équipe qu'ils s'étaient construit. Elle avait encore plus envie de se démener pour eux. Elle voulait qu'ils soient fières, et surtout qu'ils puisse compter sur son aide en mission. Il est vrai que jusque là la pauvre n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur venir en aide. Mais elle avait acquit de la puissance et à l'heure actuelle, elle se sentait en mesure de les aider.

C'est ainsi que nos cinq compagnons partirent en direction de leur mission après en avoir référé à Mirajane. Maître Makarov étant partit à une réunion importante.

Le trajet se déroula plutôt bien, si on ne prend pas en compte le mal des transports de ce pauvre Natsu dont l'estomac avait encore été secoué par la diligence.

«Bon sang ce qu'il peut faire chaud... Et j'ai faim.» grogna un chat bleu avec sa mine toute triste.

«La question serait plutôt de savoir quand tu n'as pas faim mon cher Happy.» Lui lança Lucy.

«Aye ! Tu es méchante Lucy, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger mon poisson avant de partir...»

«Vous penserez à vos estomacs plus tard, nous arrivons à destination...» Leur signifia Erza avant d'arrêter leur moyen de locomotion.

Natsu se releva d'un coup, libéré de l'affreuse nausée qu'il avait jusque là. Wendy étant partie en mission de son côté, il n'avait malheureusement pas pu lui demander son sort de Troïa.

«ça y est ? Enfin de retour parmi nous le lézard ?» Lâcha Grey qui avait l'air d'humeur à chercher la salamandre. Ce dernier allait rétorquer quand Erza les stoppa net avec son bras, leur faisant signe de se taire avant de montrer un point plus loin du doigts.

Les mages, interpellés par un tel comportement levèrent la tête en direction du doigt d'Erza et Lucy dû se retenir de lâcher un petit cri horrifié. En effet, au loin, se trouvait un gigantesque mastodonte recouvert d'écailles. Bien plus effrayant qu'un dragon et ne possédant pas d'ailes. Ce dernier cracha une substance visqueuse et l'équipe pu entendre les cris affolés des villageois.

«Venez, suivez moi, nous devons y aller, nous n'avons pas une minutes à perdre nous devons venir en aide aux habitants avant qu'il n'y ai des blessés !» Sur ces mots, Titania s'élança à toute allure vers le village, suivie de ses acolytes.

Tout en courant ils purent voir des flashs lumineux extrêmement puissants traverser le ciel, mêlés à d'effroyables cris. Puis un bruit lourd, plus lourd qu'une explosion qui fut suivie d'un silence étrange. La mage chevalier craignait le pire.

 _«Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...»_ Se dit-elle à elle même. Son cœur battait la chamade et un sentiment de peur envahissait son âme.

Après avoir couru à en perdre haleine, la bande se stoppa net.

Face à eux, le monstre, à Terre, semblant sans vie. Ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas comment. Le chef des villageois s'approcha d'Erza.

«Merci à vous Fairy Tail, grâce à vous, ce monstre n'aura pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à nous, nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissant.»

«Mais... Je... Euh... Nous n'avons rien fait, ce n'est pas nous.»

Une voix féminine s'éleva et semblait appartenir à une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire dont qui arborait sur le dos le fier emblème de Fairy Tail. On ne voyait pas son visage.

«C'est m'oublier un peu vite Erza Scarlett... Tu as bien changé... Natsu, Grey... Heureuse de vous revoir.»

Les garçons se figèrent, ils reconnaissaient tout les deux cette voix, bien qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à mettre un nom dessus. Se fut Erza, qui réalisa la première.

«I...Insane ?»

 **Et voilà ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre qui ne fut pas très long et un peu dur à démarrer, mais promis, le prochain sera pour bientôt, plus long, et plus explicite. Celui-ci place en quelque sorte le début de l'histoire ! À bientôt (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le second chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Fairy Tail. J'avais prévu de poster la suite plus tôt mais il s'est passé plusieurs choses qui ont fait que je me suis retardée. Il faut savoir aussi que je bosse parallèlement sur deux autres fictions, du coup je dois me partager le travail. Je vais essayer de vous poster des chapitres plus souvent mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre dans le sens où je ne sais absolument si je pourrais m'y tenir réellement. En théorie j'ai pas mal de temps pour écrire, mais en pratique cela s'avère plus compliqué pour diverses raisons !**_

 _ **Bl4ckRabbit : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira et pardonnes moi pour l'absence du couple Mira x Erza mais j'avais vraiment envie de bosser sur un OC pour me rajouter la contrainte de devoir développer tout un vécu pour ce personnage et un caractère, j'en avais marre d'écrire uniquement sur des personnages dont je connais plus ou moins les façons d'agir, de parler, et je trouvais cela intéressant de voir ce que ça pouvait donner en en créant un de toute pièce ! En espérant que cela portera ses fruits ! N'hésites pas à me donner tes ressentis au fur et à mesure de l'histoire :) !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours plus encourageant pour avancer dans son histoire !**_

 **POV narrateur**

 ****Il fallut plusieurs secondes, voir plusieurs minutes à Erza pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus, et son interlocutrice laissa échapper un rire pour le moins étrange.

«- Et ben ? Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu es toute blanche.»

Natsu et Grey ne comprenaient toujours rien, et n'arrivaient pas à se remémorer qui était la personne en face d'eux bien que sa voix leur était familière. Enfin si, ils savaient très bien qui elle était, mais il n'arrivaient décemment pas à croire qu'elle se tenait ici devant eux. Après une brève hésitation qui sembla durer une éternité, le mage chevalier put recouvrir l'usage de sa voix.

«- Si.. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, cela fait des années que plus personne n'a de tes nouvelles à la guilde, à part le maître, mais il refuse catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet..»

La mystérieuse mage se tût et poussa simplement un long soupir en guise de réponse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps, mais cela était pour la bonne cause. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû disparaître du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne. Laissant tout le monde dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le maître, qui lui seul savait où elle était partie, avait même interdit à tout le monde à la guilde de parler d'elle.  
Elle arborait un look assez étrange et «glauque» du point de vue de Lucy. En effet celle-ci était depuis le début en retrait derrière Grey et Natsu, plutôt effrayée par la nouvelle arrivante des lieux.  
Cette dernière portait une longues cape noire à capuche ou des cornes ressemblant à des bois de cerf étaient fixées de part et d'autre. Son visage était caché parce qui semblait être un crâne de cerf, si réaliste que Lucy ne put savoir s'il s'agissait d'un vrai ou d'un accessoire. Elle tenait dans la main gauche un grand bâton de marche en bois sculpté. Sur l'intérieur de son avant bras droit l'on pouvait distinguer sa marque de la guilde de couleur noire. Mais ce qui interpella la mage constellationiste c'est que ses bras était couverts de «tatouages» colorés de toutes sortes, et aussi loin qu'elle remontait dans son esprit, elle ne se souvenais pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un arboré autre chose que des marques de Guilde (ou des marques étranges). Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de question tellement elle la trouvait déjà bizarre et de son point de vue, presque effrayante.

Erza voyant que la mage en face ne lui répondrait pas, elle ajouta.

«- Tu vas revenir à la guilde ?» Son ton était sec pour ne pas laisser le choix d'avoir une réponse.

«- Tu diras au maître et aux autres que je serais de retour d'ici quelques jours, oui.»

Sur ces mots, elle les saluas, tourna les talons et partit sans ajouter un mot.  
Erza resta abasourdi, _décidément.. Elle ne changera jamais.._ pensa-t-elle.

 **POV Lucy**

Je n'avais rien manqué de la scène qui s'était déroulée juste sous mes yeux, pourtant, je ne comprenais rien et avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Erza semblait si... en colère. J'aurais presque pu lire de la haine dans ses yeux, pourtant une once de tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage lorsqu'on la connaissait bien.  
Pour une fois, Grey et Natsu ne se disputaient pas et n'en venaient pas aux mains. Ils baissaient juste la tête et restaient silencieux. Happy, quant à lui, semblait tout aussi déboussolé de moi.  
Un silence pesant s'était installé dans notre équipe pourtant si bavarde et soudée d'habitude. Je voulais prendre la parole mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Peut-être était-ce la crainte de mettre Erza en rogne (et pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois, je n'avais pas très envie d'en être l'élément déclencheur pour tout vous avouer. Mais voyant que personne n'était décidé à rouvrir la bouche ou a bouger, je me risquai à une question pour le moins indiscrète.

«- Qui était-ce..?»

Ce ne fut pas réellement une surprise quand Erza se contenta de soupirer au lieu de me donner une réponse. Natsu semblait lui aussi déstabilisé. Contre tout attente, ce fut le mage de glace qui se décida le premier à sortir de son mutisme.

«- C'est une amie, en fait, elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail avant nous. Elle est plus âgée de 6 ans. C'est une mage redoutable, elle aussi de rang S tout comme Erza, Mirajane, Luxus, Gildarts et Mistgun. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus vieille que nous, on restait tout le temps ensembles avec elle, Mira, Natsu, Kanna, Erza et les autres de notre génération. Elle veillait sur nous en quelques sortes. Mais ce serait trop long de te raconter tout ça maintenant. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'elle est partie en mission il y a de nombreuses années. Et que l'on ne l'avait jamais revue. Et comme le maître refuse de parler d'elle, je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous la croyait morte. C'est pour ça que ce fut quelque peu choquant de la revoir après tout ce temps.»

Erza soupira encore une fois en regardant ses pieds, et Natsu semblait plus ou moins dans le même état. L'histoire que venait de me raconter Grey m'avait surprise. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce que je n'avais jamais rien entendu à son sujet, j'ignorais totalement son existence. Le Dragonslayer releva la tête vers Erza et lança.

«- Comment est-ce que l'on est censé dire à tout la guilde qu'elle est de retour ? Comme Grey vient de l'évoquer, presque tout le monde la croit morte Erza. Son nom est devenu presque tabou dans la guilde, plus personne n'ose en parler, pour éviter de se poser trop de questions. Comment vont-ils réagir quand ils vont savoir qu'elle est bel et bien en vie et qu'elle revient d'ici quelques jours à la guilde ?»

Je vis de dos Erza se pincer l'arrête du nez, et je pu deviner qu'à cet instant elle fronça également les sourcils. Puis elle prit la parole, jugeant certainement qu'elle s'était assez tût.

«- Je ne sais pas Natsu, à vrai dire je pensais qu'on ne la reverrai jamais. J'ai été prise de cours, comme vous. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces, le maître a interdit de parler d'elle à la guilde, et là, on apprend qu'en fait elle est vivante. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle n'ai prévenu personne de son départ, elle veut que ce soit nous qui lâchions cette bombe sur la tête de nos camarades. Elle me dépasse. Les années ont beau avoir défilées, elle n'a absolument pas changée. Elle reste toujours aussi bornée et mystérieuse. Son retour parmi nous promet d'être un véritable fiasco. Ne vous y méprenez pas, je l'apprécie énormément, comme vous. Mais je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de nous avoir laissés penser tout ça alors que nous sommes censés être ses amis..»

 _Alors c'était donc ça... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air en colère... Elle lui en veut d'être partie du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne alors qu'ils étaient tous amis...Je pense que je suis loin de tout savoir de cette histoire. Mais peut-être que j'en apprendrais plus dans les jours à venir.._

 **POV Erza**

Quand je me suis levée ce matin, je sentais que quelque chose de fort allait se passer dans cette journée. Je ne sais pas, comme.. une sorte de pressentiment. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que c'était à ça que j'allais être confronté. Une millier de sentiments traversaient mon esprit de manière confuse à l'instant même. Je la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la joie (oui malgré tout j'étais au fond de moi, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait bien.) **  
**Pourquoi avait-elle disparu comme cela du jour au lendemain ? Cela faisait 8 ans que je me posait la question. 8 ans où j'ai imaginé un milliard de scénario, tout comme mes camarades. Je ne comprend pas.  
Natsu avait raison. Comment allions-nous dire une telle chose à tout la guilde ? Peu importe... De toute manière, on doit le faire, on a pas le choix. Je ne l'imagine pas revenir sans que personne n'ai été averti. Imaginez le choc que cela serait pour eux. Comme cela l'eut été pour nous trois.

Après avoir fini cette interrogatoire mental, je décidai de me retourner vers mes amis.

«- On devrait rentrer, on a de la route, et une nouvelle a annoncer.»

C'est ainsi que nous reprenions le chemin vers Magnolia, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus pesante qu'à l'allez.

 **Voilà, ce second chapitre est terminé. Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication entre les deux chapitres, j'espère ce cela vous plaira et j'essayerais de vous poster un autre chapitre très prochainement.**


End file.
